megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hinokagutsuchi (demon)
Article break up I am somewhat of the impression Hi-no-Kagutsuchi should be broken up int three articles (linked by disambiguatin/see also) called Hi-no-Kagutsuchi (character) and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi (devil) Hi-no-Kagutsuchi (Nocturne boss) possibly even Hi-no-Kagutsuchi (sword) as well at somepoint. Kagutsuchi phase should also be included in the group. --Yksehtniycul 10:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ...There is no need for that. Breaking articles in such trivial things seems unnecessary when it can all be put in the profile page. --Maha Bufudyne 19:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :There are a number of reasons, probably the main one being, if all of this information was put on one article it was be a very big and confusing article. All the split pages are different perspectives of Kagutsuchi from different games under different functions under different directions. It's misleading when you cram everything on one page just because the name is the same. Trust me, everyone of those pages if it was filled in would be larger than most pages in the wiki. In general however, I think we're trying to bring the wiki under best practices, so this question is larger than just kagutsuchi, and I'm just flagging pages to make note it falls under this distinction. --Yksehtniycul 22:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Breaking up is hard to do I've put a lot of work into a new Hinokagutsuchi_(disambiguation) page. But I need to take a break. I would appreciate it if someone else could help break this page up along the new organizational principle guidelines (same as the links in the disambig page) If no one else does, I'll get back to finishing the job within the next few days... Just trying to lead by example, but geez this is more editing than I'm used to. --Yksehtniycul 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) PS: I recommend Baal and Nyarlathotep tackled next. --Yksehtniycul 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Malevolent Entity No actually I accept this page since it actually has content. We'll merge it into Nyarly if it proves to be true. « Zahlzeit 22:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : No offense, but why does it need your acceptance? Cixer (talk) 05:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Context man. It doesn't but at the time of the message (or rather before) Otherarrow was mentioning he wasn't going to touch this but this was before it had no information at all and was badly written, and now it isn't. I thought we answered you in the P4U talk page too. « Zahlzeit 05:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Nyarlathotep All of us think is Nyarlathotep, right? Shouldn't we add that ``it's assumed that is Nyarlathotep´´? There will be people that will notice this and will add that sentence regardless... so... why not add it in a trivia or in the profile to save the trouble? -- Crok425 (talk) 01:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) As I understand it, this wiki doesn't deal in speculatory information. Though many do believe the Malevolent Entity is Nyarlathotep, the isn't anything concrete that says it is. It could easily turn out to be a new villan, thus it's siomply better to leave it as is. If it is Nyarlathotep, the pages will be merged. ImmaculateSucessor (talk) 02:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, cool. Seems fair. I doubt it's a new villain, but time will tell. Sorry for the bother. -- Crok425 (talk) 03:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You are both wrong. Invisible walls? Making the environment look like a twisted form of a familiar setting? Making former allies to fight each other? Sounds pretty familiar.. « Zahlzeit 20:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::...But didn't Shadow Labrys do those things, not the ME?--Otherarrow (talk) 20:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't even know, it was kind of ambiguous who was actually doing the illusionary part of things. I still like to think Maya was involved so we can get a Strange Journey tie-in into the games and eventually see other non-Persona series represented via characters. « Zahlzeit 20:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was Shadow Labrys; the game makes it pretty clear. Mitsuru even says that she was the mastermind behind the tournament. ::::SuperSlash (talk) 20:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::>It was Shadow Labrys; the game makes it pretty clear. ::::::How? « Zahlzeit 20:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That was the whole point of the story. In Labrys' story, she was forced to fight Unit #024 and couldn't escape the room she was in. This was reflected when she was thrown in the TV world. Not to mention Shadow Labrys herself said she wanted to force everyone to fight each other, etc. ::::::SuperSlash (talk) 21:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I guess that makes sense. « Zahlzeit 22:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Shadow Yu? a shadow, a true self? should we find the image shadow Yu in a story mode or an arcade mode? Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 : That wasn't Shadow Yu. That's obvious but that could either be Shadow Labrys or not... the same with Shadow Yosuke in Yosuke's story mode. Anyway, I have a fanmade portrait of Shadow Yu and it looks incredibly official even though it's not... I guess it's not. Would any of you like to see it? -- Crok425 (talk) 01:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :i see. i understand. i wondered why shadow yu appeared on the arcade mode. Kunoichi101 (talk) 15:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 :i want to see image of Yu's shadow self to make sure of it then. :) Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 :i believe this image may be Yu's eyes are yellow on the arcade mode. http://images.wikia.com/megamitensei/images/6/63/P4USouji.jpg Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Yes. The portrait of Shadow Yu is just the official Arena art but with yellow eyes and some shadows in the face. About the fanmade thing, HERE I have it. It looks so goddamn official. -- Crok425 (talk) 17:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :i can't believe it... we need that image immediataely!!! Kunoichi101 (talk) 22:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Malevolent Entity = Nyarlatothep Yeah I guess we can say that they are similar without actually saying they are the same but we have to get more in depth with how their personality and M.O. are similar. So how are we going to go about this? « Zahlzeit 23:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : The most possible bet is to wait for P5 (if it has something about the Entity and Nyarly). Even though we can make good theories that they are the same it's still a theory, so I don't think it's really that worth to make that observation... of course, assuming that I got right what you writed. : I agree they are the same... I mean, Entity is like Nyarly a lot, but who knows... it may be something else. So yeah, I'm still up for waiting to P5. -- Crok425 (talk) 23:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay so we are in agreement for holding off on it after all? And I think that they'll reveal it in P4U-2 or whatever. P5 will probably start a completely new story. « Zahlzeit 23:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup, I'm in agreement. In whatever game they do whatever with Entity, we'll just update it and done. About P5, that's a possibility, P2 had P1 characters so who knows. In any case, no comparison on Nyarly and Entity until an official notice. Cool? -- Crok425 (talk) 00:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sounds groovy. « Zahlzeit 00:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Characters that fought Entity Aside from the already mentioned, Kanji also fight him as his Shadow because he said No, that is not enough to change a Persona back into a Shadow so he fights him too. Chie is a maybe since it confused me a bit, I think Yosuke also battled Entity. Dunno about the others, I'm still playing the game. I'm making this because I think we should make a section about who fought him. Is it a good idea? Besides, I'm sure there will be confused people about it thinking that some of them faught Shadow Labrys instead of Entity... like me. -- Crok425 (talk) 08:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Of course, I'm glad I decided to talk here first before taking action...I NEED to stop doing that when I edit. :P First off, I'm not going to post the more obvious spoilers, but instead, I have this proposal. I found out the actual Japanese seiyuu of the Malevolent Entity (WARNING SPOILERS WHITED OUT FOR A REASON!). http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Persona4Arena It's Fumihiko Tachiki, and not Jin Yamanoi, especially since I was too slow to realize Yamanoi wasn't even credited in the credits of even Persona 4: Arena's console story modes. This also shows that despite having the same English voice actor, the Malevolent Entity's not Nyarlathotep as everyone claims him to be, which is a bummer, I know. But imagine if both the Entity and Nyarlathotep worked together in that case and if they were related in a sense.... With that case in mind, is it okay to put up his Japanese seiyuu without spoiling everything else? SneaselSawashiro (talk) 06:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Abandoment This is mainly out of personal view, but here's the thing. Since most may already know who the Entity is, Hinokagutsuchi is said to be the "collective will of those who abandon all connections".... Via Shintou mythology, if you think about the origins of Kagutsuchi from Izanagi and Izanami as their child, where of course Kagutsuchi burned Izanami to death (and made her into an undead pissed off skeleton that swears to kill), and when in response Izanagi cut up Kagutsuchi with the Totsuka no Tsurugi (Saber of Ten Fists; to give birth to good ol' Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o unwillingly)... In a sense, Hinokagutsuchi's a possible representation of the darkness from Izanagi's heart, in that he abandoned his own child. SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:30, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Page merge shouldn't we just merge this page with Hinokagutsuchi (demon)? Dayle14 (talk) 12:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :if you think it should be merged, mark it with Template:MergeInto and wait a couple weeks/months. if anybody thinks it shouldn't be merged with Hinokagutsuchi, they will comment at the Noticeboard with their reasons, but if nobody comments to the contrary after enough time has elapsed then they're safe to merge. they definitely could be merged, but i'm sure people have some reasons as to why they shouldn't be (note however that keeping them separate as a "spoiler buffer" is not a valid reason, because we're an encyclopedia and spoilers are to be expected). Tathra (talk) 00:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::The Manual of Style for characters with significant alter-egos encourages each role to get their own article, especially if the alter ego has a big role to play in the plotline. However, if a Merge discussion goes on to reach a consensus that Malevolent Entity should redirect to Hinokagutsuchi, the article may be merged. BLUER一番 05:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::the template won't work Dayle14 (talk) 15:56, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::disregard my last comment - I did it wrong Dayle14 (talk) 16:00, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::do I place a merge template on both pages or just one? Dayle14 (talk) 16:34, September 21, 2015 (UTC)